


Distraction

by Bawsanity (CrowsGirl15)



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsGirl15/pseuds/Bawsanity
Summary: It’s year 2, and Ginny has started finding time to date. Mike has decided it’s destroying the team, even though no one else sees what he’s talking about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to send this prompt to someone else, but then I decided I’d just write it myself, and it took on a mind of its own.

“It’s just not fucking right.” Mike slammed his gloves into his locker before yanking out the towel, making a show of pulling off his uniform in disgust. 

Blip swallowed his grin as he got undressed in a more leisurely, controlled way. It wasn’t like his captain to get this worked up after a win, but this wasn’t about the scoreboard. This was about the questions he was asked after the game about one JJ Watt watching from the owner’s box.

“They’ve been on a few dates, Lawson. He’s in town. What, was she supposed to hide him away in her hotel room?”  
  
“She could have been a little more discrete about it is all I’m saying.” He whipped the towel around his waist and tucked it in.

“Discrete? Oh, come on, it’s not her fault the press caught wind of him being here. It isn’t like she issued a statement or anything.” Blip couldn’t stop the amused grin this time as he shook his head and threw his gear into the laundry pile.

“Yeah, but she doesn’t have to flaunt it everywhere. I mean, she couldn’t date someone low key? Someone who wouldn’t be a distraction to the team?”

“A distraction?” Blip rolled his eyes as they walked to toward the showers. “Cuz I’m pretty sure I couldn’t even turn on Disney Channel for my kids without seeing your and Rachel’s wedding pictures plastered everywhere?”  
  
“That was different.” Mike grumbled as he turned on the shower.

*******

“She has to stop doing this.” He slammed the magazine down on the hotel restaurant table where Amelia had been trying to enjoy her breakfast a moment before.

“Good morning to you too, Mike.” She cocked an amused eyebrow at him and gestured to the chair across from her. “Please, have a seat.”

He did, but he wasn’t happy about it. “Seriously, Amelia, you have to talk to her.”  
  
“It was one date, Mike. I’m not talking to her about one date.”  
  
“One date with Michael B. Jordan,” he tapped his index finger hard down on the picture for emphasis. “One date to a fucking _movie premiere_ , Amelia. Do you know how big of a distraction this is to the team?”

“To the team,” she sipped from her coffee and gave him that cocked eyebrow gaze that he usually found endearing. In this moment, it was infuriating.

“Yes, to the _team,_ ” he emphasized again and leaned back in his chair. “Do you know the type of questions we’ll be asked now? The…cameras that will be at all of our games? We can’t have that kind of distraction.”  
  
“The cameras. At your games. For Michael B. Jordan…” Now the look was dubious, and he briefly considered storming off in protest of her face alone.

“Just TALK to her.” He grumbled out, reaching to steal a piece of fruit from her plate.

*******

“You did this, didn’t you?”

He had his phone in his hand this time, waving it at Evelyn in disgust.

“You have to be more specific, Mike, I’ve done a lot of things.” She pulled the roast out of the oven as Mike lay the phone down and crossed his arms with a surly sneer.  
  
“Childish Gambino.” The name sounded ridiculous even leaving his mouth.

“Oh!” Her eyes lit up as she spooned potatoes out onto a serving platter. “Yeah, Donald’s a fan of Blips, we met him ages ago. Ginny mentioned she liked his last album, I thought they’d be a good match.” She eyed him warily when the hard line of his mouth didn’t soften. “You don’t approve?”  
  
“No, I don’t approve!” He gave her an incredulous stare. “She can’t be going out with a different guy every month. Especially not someone she’ll be photographed with all over the place.”  
  
“Why not?” Evelyn shook her head and drained the green beans before tossing them with almonds and dumping them into another dish. “She’s 24-years-old, she’s just having fun. You can’t expect her to be celibate just because she’s the first woman in the major leagues.”  
  
Mike really didn’t need that image. Really. And it took him a moment before he could even respond. “It’s a distraction for the team, Evelyn.”  
  
“The _team_?” She cocked a brow.

“Yes! The _team_! Why does everyone keep saying it like that?”

“Well, then do something about it, Mike.” She leveled him before walking the roast out to the table. He was left bewildered. And if anyone asked, he had no idea what Evelyn was talking about.

No idea at all.

*******

“Baker!”

She turned to see Mike storming toward her in the tunnel, and she paused from her long walk to the car to turn and look at him. She was in a solid, good mood after a quality start, 7 innings and the win, but he looked like someone had just run a Mack truck into his Porsche.

“Lawson.” She kept her voice steady and cocked a brow at him. “What’s going on?”

“I’m your captain, rookie…”  
  
“Not a roo-,” but he cut her off.

“And as your captain, it’s my job to address things that have become a distraction to our team.” He folded his arms in a way that would almost be menacing if she didn’t know better than to ignore the ‘fury’ when he was like this.

“Alright, Captain, what did I do?”

“The men.”  
  
“The _men_?” She couldn’t prevent the tone as she folded her arms right back at him.

“You know what I’m talking about, Baker. These guys you’re dating. The one’s you’re being photographed with. Every night, different guys…” he gave her that look he saved for when things were obvious, and she almost couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“You have a problem with who I’m dating?”  
  
“Not me, Baker, the team.”  
  
“The _team_ has a problem with who I’m dating?” She rolled her eyes at him. “Cuz, last I checked, Salvamini and Stubbs were asking me if they could party with JJ next time he’s in town.”  
  
He had a bad taste in his mouth just from the name. “You couldn’t at least date someone a little less…public?”  
  
“What do you mean? These are the guys I’m meeting…this is who’s asking me out...” She took a step toward him. “I’m supposed to say no because…why, exactly?”  
  
“Because you’re part of this team!” His voice was loud now, and she looked around, grateful that no one could overhear. “And you’re out with JJ Watt…Michael B. Jordan…Derek Jeter.”

She laughed and shook her head at him. “I’m not _dating_ Derek Jeter. Jesus, Mike.”

“There were pictures of you in US Weekly!”  
  
She cocked a brow, amused. “You read US Weekly?”  
  
“That’s not the point here, Baker. He’s 43-years-old.”  
  
“And you’re 37, Lawson. What IS your point?”  
  
He paused when she finally asked it, hunching back against the wall and murmuring out, “it’s a distraction…” though it sounded ridiculous the moment it left his mouth.

“Mike, Derek Jeter is married. His wife is a fan, we _all_ met for a drink, and the paps took a picture of just us.” She slumped next to him on the wall and looked straight ahead.

They stayed silent for a long moment. When he spoke again, it was softer, more controlled. “But those other guys. You _were_ dating them, weren’t you?”  
  
She bit her lip and shrugged a shoulder before flipping her backup to the ground. “A little. A few dates here or there. Hardly something to write home about.” She looked over at him. “I’m single. I’m 24. I’m not allowed to do that?”  
  
Mike looked at his feet, suddenly very interested in what was going on with his shoes. “Of course you’re allowed, Gin.” He spoke almost too softly for her to hear him. “I just hate it.” And there it was. Honesty, for the first time in months.

“Then do something about it, Lawson. You got a problem with me playing the field? Do. Something. About it.”  
  
And it wasn’t until his lips were descending on hers that he realized the only person she’d been distracting was him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumbler at [Bawsanity](bawsanity.tumblr.com)


End file.
